This is our story
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Fayt et Maria écrivent leur journal de bord, durant ce long voyage.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Kana : Je ne possède malheureusement pas Star Ocean III, ni Maria, ni Fayt, ni Cliff, ni le reste (remarque, vous pouvez garder Sophia...). Par contre j'ai tous les droits de cette fanfic et vous serez gentils de pas me la prendre tant que je n'ai rien dit sifflote**

**Commentaires : Vous savez que Word est chiant ? Je n'arrive pas à écrire sur le Bloc Notes –à part pour les petites histoires- regarde les lecteurs qui tremblent et quittent la fenêtre par peur de lire une histoire de six cents pages mais ce logiciel s'entête –normal, c'est un logiciel- à remplacer Cliff par Clinton et j'en passe vient de rajouter Cliff dans le dictionnaire et maintenant, dispensée du soulignage rouge. Cela dit, bonne lecture !**

**Petite note, j'ai gardé la plupart des noms utilisés dans le jeu en anglais (comme Workshop et Talent Level…) et le fameux « roger » de Mirage et Marietta que j'affectionne particulièrement ainsi que des expressions qui font mieux en anglais, style « damn », ou encore « nevermind »…**

**This is our story – part I**

**Workshop de Aquios**

_« Fayt, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Demanda Maria à son ami en regardant Sophia cuisiner avec Nel et Mirage._

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les infirmiers ? Cliff ne va plus avoir de poignet s'il continue à taper sur cette arme comme ça._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil au Klausian qui, associé avec Albel et Adray, essayait de confectionner une arme. Maria le regarda longuement aussi puis tapa dans la paume de sa main, se tournant vers Fayt qui avait sursauté :_

_- Je sais ! Si nous écrivions un livre ?_

_- Un… livre ?_

_- Oui, nos deux « Talent Level » sont assez élevés pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose de bien !_

_- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée._

_Il plongea dans une armoire, ressortit des paquets de feuilles et deux stylos noirs. Maria le regarda une seconde fois, prit un stylo et décréta :_

_- Nous allons raconter notre aventure._

_- Comme un journal de bord ? Demanda Fayt en s'installant à côté de la jeune femme._

_- Oui. A chaque fois que nous verrons un Workshop, nous le continuerons._

_- C'est une bonne idée. Tu commences ?_

_- Roger. »_

**Introduction**

Je m'appelle Maria Traydor et j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je suis leader de Quark, une organisation anti-Fédération, et je travaille sur ce livre en compagnie de Fayt Leingod, fils du célèbre chercheur en Symbological Genetic, Robert Leingod.

Ce livre est destiné à raconter notre histoire au fur et à mesure que nous la vivons, et avec tous nos coéquipiers, Cliff Fittir et Mirage Coast, l'ex-Leader de Quark et son associée (_Cliff griffonna ''Je n'aime pas le « ex-Leader » ! Ca fait recalé !'' avant de retourner à son travail en grognant_), Sophia Esteed, amie d'enfance de Fayt, Albel Nox « The Wicked », capitaine de la Black Brigade d'Airyglyph, Nel Zelpher et Adray Lasbard, agents d'Aquaria.

Notre aventure nous a appris, à ce stade, que nous n'étions qu'une sorte de vulgaire « jeu », l'Eternal Sphere, contrôlés par des êtres en 4D. Mais certaines personnes, telles Blair ou Flad, nous considèrent tout simplement comme humains et la seule différence qu'ils perçoivent entre nous est le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Pour accéder à l'autre monde –celui des êtres en 4D-, le docteur Leingod nous a octroyé la possibilité de nous y rendre grâce à certaines manipulations génétiques sur nous, leurs propres enfants. Je manipule l'Altération, pour que nous puissions apparaître chez eux comme chez nous, Fayt contrôle la Destruction, un pouvoir que Cliff, Mirage et Nel ont pu voir s'activer contre les Vendeeni, mais qui n'a pour l'instant pas révélé sa « vraie nature » et Sophia contrôle la Connexion qui nous permet de faire un lien entre les deux mondes.

Nous sommes des êtres qui existent pour une seule chose : sauver le monde.

**Chapitre I par Fayt**

Mettre mes pensées sur papier c'est assez difficile. Ce livre me fait penser à un journal intime mais Maria me jure que ce n'est pas ça. J'en doute ! En général, les filles aiment ça.

Mais Maria n'est pas une fille. Euh, je veux dire (_Fayt regarde Maria qui le toise méchamment_) que Maria n'est pas une fille comme les autres (_Maria se radoucit puis Fayt lui demande poliment de dégager le plancher_). Elle est forte, franche et indépendante. Elle se débrouille seule en combat et peut terrasser des monstres à elle seule. Je suis sûr que le pouvoir n'y est pour rien ; sinon Sophia lui ressemblerait. Sophia, elle, est plutôt une fille normale : généreuse, timide, polie et bienveillante. Il faut toujours la protéger ou garder un œil sur elle ; car elle est fragile et risquerait de se casser. Je suis, en quelque sorte, son garde du corps.

Je me demande si Maria va lire ce que j'ai écris.

Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas du genre indiscrète (_Fayt pense aux premières lignes qu'il a écrites en présence de la jeune Leader_)...quoique…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés nous entraîner dans les Palmira Plains. Nous n'avons pas tellement à faire tout Elicoor II pour trouver des monstres à notre niveau, vu que les Executionners sont maintenant de partout. Je me sens fatigué et ma lame aussi.

Sophia reste toujours à l'arrière mais pourtant, elle invoque des sorts puissants. Elle nous guérit énormément, Cliff et moi. C'est une magicienne hors pair.

Enfin, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur cette journée qui n'avait rien de spécial. Cette semaine, je suppose qu'on ira voir Sa Majesté, la reine Aquaria (j'ai oublié le chiffre), pour lui demander la permission de prendre la Sacred Orb du royaume, car il ne faut pas trop attendre pour sauver un monde. Je suppose que Lasselle sera le premier à protester.

Puisque personne n'est ici (_Fayt avait emmené le livre à l'auberge et tout le monde était parti, à priori_), je vais plutôt raconter ce que j'ai dans la tête, vu que c'est un journal intime (_il pensa deux secondes que le fait que Maria ne soit pas là soit bien_).

Le verbe « oublier » ne devrait pas exister. Il ne faut pas trop l'utiliser, car il marque, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais » fait autant de bien que « je t'ai oublié » fait de mal. Et puis, je suppose que c'est impossible d'oublier une personne. Il reste toujours une trace au fond de soi… je pense… je pense qu'on ne peut pas dire « je t'ai oublié » à une personne sans se souvenir d'elle. Oui, je suis sûr que celui qui dit « je t'ai oublié » ment à tous les coups pour se justifier.

Je crois que j'ai trop écrit.

**Chapitre 2 par Maria**

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Fayt écrit ! Enfin, je ne vais pas lire, je suppose que c'est impoli.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes encore entraînés –du moins, Nel, Cliff et moi- alors que les autres sont allés demander la permission à Sa Majesté de prendre la Sacred Orb pour pouvoir éliminer définitivement les Executionners.

Je me suis toujours demandée comment ces êtres en 4D ont fait pour créer un monde comme le leur, avec des personnes vivantes comme eux. Sommes-nous uniquement des robots à l'intelligence artificielle ? Réfléchissons-nous _vraiment_ de nous-mêmes ?

Fayt me dit que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter et que je ne devrais surtout pas trop me prendre la tête avec ce genre de questions. Je ne devrais pas faire comme lui. « Une seule personne qui réfléchit sur ce qu'est le monde, ça suffit amplement ! », c'étaient ses paroles. Il l'avait dit en souriant, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui il était triste de savoir que nous n'étions de des données. Un programme. Des codes informatiques.

Quand je regarde ma main pourtant, je ne vois pas transparaître des chiffres mais mes veines… quand je me bats contre un ennemi et que je reçois un coup, ma souffrance se fait ressentir… quand je vois S… oh, _nevermind_. Je m'égare. _Damn_, je ne peux pas effacer.

C'est drôle de se dire que nos sentiments ont été programmés. Les molécules qui nous entourent sont en fait des… des codes ? Ou alors… des programmes… ? Ou… des fichiers ? Je suis faite… de 80 de H2O, ce qui signifie… que les fichiers qui me constituent sont appelés Hydrogène et Oxygène ? L'air lui-même n'est qu'un ensemble de codes ? Je ne sais pas… je ne comprends rien… en fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je cherche à comprendre…

Je m'égare vraiment et j'ai rempli pratiquement la moitié de la page. Fayt va se moquer de moi… ça va, toute façon, je n'ai pas écrit autant que lui.

Je me sens un peu fatiguée, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Est-ce l'entraînement ? Cliff et moi, à la cuisine, avons un peu parlé de la journée, de ce que nous avons connus avec Quark. Et puis, soudainement, il s'est demandé s'il ne faisait pas l'entraînement pour se prouver qu'il était bien réel, bien vivant. Moi-même, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre… bien que se soit un ami, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses illusions… je n'ai pas pu lui certifier une chose dont je n'étais pas sûre moi-même, car peut-être que je me suis entraînée aussi pour ça. Pour sentir la sueur couler sur mon visage, pour entendre ma respiration et pour me sentir plus forte.

Je suis si bête…

**Chapitre III par Fayt**

J'ai demandé à Maria qu'on écrive séparément nos récits, de façon à ce que l'histoire soit lue de deux points de vue différents. Elle a accepté. Maria ne va pas bien, en ce moment.

Je ne sais pas si je m'inquiète trop ; car elle est forte et elle n'a pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour elle… mais quand je la vois, les yeux dans le vide, une aura sombre autour d'elle signifiant qu'elle était en pleine période de réflexion, tout cela m'intriguait et me causait du souci.

Je n'ai rien dit à Sophia qui, elle aussi, est sur les « nerfs » en ce moment. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle m'évite. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'évite. C'est vrai que les événements qui se déroulent ne nous rendent pas la vie facile et personne n'a envie de nouer les liens… car ils croient tous que nos « sentiments » ont été programmés. Peut-être qu'il n'ont pas tort, mais je me répète mentalement qu'il faut y croire et que nous agissons réellement par nous-mêmes. Quand j'ai essayé de persuader Maria, elle m'a regardé avec un sourire triste.

Cliff est plus muet que d'habitude, ce n'est pas normal. Aurait-il ses règles ? Mirage aussi, et tous les autres, personne ne parle plus beaucoup. Les politesses sont toujours d'usage courant mais les petites gentillesses ne sont plus là pour réchauffer le climat glacial entre nous.

Hier, j'ai surpris Maria en train de me regarder. Ce n'était pas la Maria de d'habitude, elle semblait si troublée, si calme, si fragile. Elle ressemblait pratiquement à Sophia. Mais… quand elle remarqua mes yeux dans les siens, elle détourna le regard et repoussa une de ses mèches, fixant obstinément le sol. J'entendis Cliff soupirer et marmonner quelque chose.

(_Fayt entendit Cliff l'appeler_)

_« Hey, gamin…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas « gamin » ! Le coupa Fayt._

_- Oui, bon. Hey Fayt… tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'est tous refroidis ?_

_- Si. Surtout Maria._

_- C'est normal… y'a que toi…dit Cliff, puis il marqua une pause hésitante._

_- Moi QUOI ? _

_- Je sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire, se reprit-il._

_- Tu es allé trop loin ! Tu en as trop ou pas assez dit !_

_- Okay, okay, j'avoue : tu vois qui c'est, le p'tit blondinet de Quark –Lieber, de son nom-, le frérot de Steeg ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Tu savais qu'il aimait Maria ?_

_- Ouais, Marietta et Steeg m'en avaient parlé._

_- …_

_Cliff regarda longuement Fayt, souleva un sourcil, puis murmura quelque chose que Fayt ne put pas entièrement comprendre :_

_- … pas un triangle… plutôt plus…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin comme un vieux ? Fit Fayt en riant (c'était un rire jaune)._

_- Rien, laisse tomber. T'as toujours pas compris ?_

_- Nah._

_- Maria et Lieber sortent ensemble. Depuis hier. »_

J'ai reçu une décharge électrique. Cliff allait appeler les autres pour me réveiller.

Lieber. Maria. Lieber et Maria. Maria et Lieber.

Je n'étais pas surpris… il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait me décrire à ce moment précis ! Et un tas de sentiments se mélangeait en moi… pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit ? Avait-elle peur ? Se sentait-elle coupable ? Est-elle vraiment heureuse ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait vraiment Lieber ? Est-ce qu'il saurait la chérir ? Est-ce qu'il saurait l'accepter telle qu'elle est ? Pourquoi j'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant ? Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?

Jaloux ? Sûrement pas. Surpris ? Plus que ça. Insatisfait ? Exactement.

Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui.

**Chapitre 4 par Maria**

L'idée de Fayt, de séparer nos écrits, me plaît bien, en fait. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il tombe « par hasard » sur un de mes récits. Surtout que maintenant que j'écris pratiquement à moi-même, je peux tout raconter. Et dire que nous allons publier ce récit ! Je suis folle de tout dire comme ça. Mais quand on le publiera, je serai morte.

Je sors avec Lieber. Lieber, le frère de Steeg. Lieber, le leader des autres Klausians.

Pourquoi ? Car il s'est déclaré. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ; et je n'ai eu aucun mal à accepter. Je ne me suis pas sentie mal à l'aise, ni triste pour lui. Un sourire étonné apparut sur mes lèvres et je pus enfin lui dire, après qu'il m'ait timidement prit la main « si tu me l'as demandé, c'est que tu savais ce que j'allais répondre ». J'ai cru déceler un sourire radieux mais il m'embrassa si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de voir son visage. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la pression de ses lèvres et ce moment, je l'ai savouré au millième de seconde.

Il ne faut pas penser que je suis amoureuse de Lieber à en crever. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais l'affection que nous avons partagée pendant si longtemps, avec lui, Marietta et les autres, s'est transformée peu à peu en amour et malgré le fait que Fayt ait changé ma vie, cette affinité que nous avons développée ne s'est pas brisée. Lieber a fait des efforts et des sacrifices en voyant que Fayt n'était pas « comme les autres garçons » à mes yeux et qu'il serait quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer. Il fut rassuré un quart de seconde quand il apprit l'existence de Sophia mais il m'a également confié qu'il pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre moi et qu'il devait s'efforcer de persister et de continuer à m'aimer malgré les rivalités.

My God, j'ai trop écrit. Eh, mon poignet me fait mal (_elle entend Fayt arriver puis frapper à la porte_).

_« Maria… je… _

_- Tu as appris par Cliff ? Il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, dit la jeune femme en détournant le regard._

_- J'ai un tas de questions à te poser…_

_- J'imagine._

_- Je… je croyais qu'on était amis ! Je pensais que tu pourrais au moins… me le dire… avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux à son tour._

_- En quoi aurais-tu été avancé de le savoir ?_

_En réalité, Maria ne pensait pas aimer Lieber avant sa déclaration. Elle l'a réalisé après._

_- Fayt, je vis comme je le peux. Après cette révélation, me prouver que j'étais vivante était essentiel. Je voulais me prouver que je n'étais pas simplement une arme. Je voulais… que… que quelque chose me pousse à croire que j'ai un cœur. L' « amour » (elle rougit légèrement) de Lieber m'y a grandement aidé._

_- Alors, notre amitié ne t'a pas suffit ? Et Lieber n'est qu'une preuve ? Demanda-t-il un peu trop agressivement._

_Elle le regarda cette fois, droit dans les yeux._

_- Tu es jaloux ? Ou peut-être es-tu trop énervé ? Fayt, veux-tu bien partir ? Tu n'es pas en état d'en parler. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je ne te l'ai pas dit. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas punir Cliff, quoiqu'il le mériterait bien. »_

**Chapitre V par FAYT**

L'ambiance est de plus en plus tendue à l'auberge. Maintenant que nous avons quitté Aquios pour Peterny, j'ai l'impression que malgré la chaleur de cette ville, personne n'ose plus parler à personne. Tout le monde l'air tendu ou stressé, et tous sont susceptibles, moi y compris.

Je suppose que le couple Maria et Lieber n'est pas non plus innocent au climat actuel. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont les seuls responsables ; seulement cette relation a changé Maria et nous avons du mal à la suivre. Elle est moins occupée et réfléchit moins ; elle se détend et profite. Ce qui, pour tous, est ahurissant, car n'oublions pas que c'est elle la plus déterminée pour découvrir la vérité.

Tout le monde est silencieux et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Les plaisanteries de Cliff, pourtant pas très drôles mais qui détendent, me manquent un peu. Quand il sentait que ça chauffait, il en lançait une et hop , tout revenait dans l'ordre. Mais là… il n'essayait même pas.

Mirage ne lui parlait plus tellement. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant. Albel, Adray et Nel étaient toujours restés silencieux ; mais alors là, ils ne parlaient vraiment plus. Sophia était tout le temps sur les nerfs ; à la limite de l'hystérie –ça m'étonnait d'elle-. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, car je suis un peu pareil : fatigué, découragé, achevé. Maria, par contre, paraît rayonnante.

Dès fois, je surprends Cliff en train de la regarder, un sourire triste sur le visage. Mirage aussi, la regarde, mais pas avec le même sourire ; c'est plutôt une sorte de grimace étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La terre, enfin plutôt, notre groupe, tournerait-il autour d'elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle a su donner beaucoup de « punch », grâce à ses talents de Leader, mais tout de même…

(_Fayt reporte son stylo à sa bouche puis il entend un bruit à la porte, va ouvrir et se retrouve nez à nez avec Cliff_)

_« Quelles mauvaises nouvelles m'apportes-tu encore ?_

_- Je me renseigne, voir si tu vas bien._

_Fayt regarda Cliff avec des yeux ronds :_

_- Tu es encore plus détraqué que moi, toi._

_- Nah, je suis juste un peu troublé, je pense. Eh, je te rappelle que je deviens vieux, merde, alors un peu de considération._

_- Un vieux ne parle pas comme ça, dit Fayt avec une goutte sur la tempe._

_- Gamin, j'ai tous les droits. Je suis ton aîné, me fais pas la morale. Mirage s'en est chargé._

_- Ne m'appelle pas gamin !_

_- Quoi, on a, attends… euh, seize ans de différence, réfléchit Cliff._

_- Dix-sept. Tu te fais vraiment vieux, et ton cerveau rouille._

_- Pas mes poings ! Rétorqua-t-il, puis il marmonna : c'est bien cette différence qui dérange…_

_- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit Mirage, encore ?_

_Cliff le regarda longuement._

_- Que je courrais trop après les nanas que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre._

_- Quoi, qui c'est, ta prochaine cible ?_

_- …_

_- Tu joues au muet ?_

_- Je ne veux pas foutre la merde alors qu'elle est déjà foutue. Simplement, TOI, FAYT LEINGOD, tu ne serais pas amoureux de Maria ?_

_Fayt souleva un sourcil :_

_- C'est très indiscret et toute façon, pour ta gouverne, cher CLIFF FITTIR, non, je ne pense pas l'aimer._

_- Et tu crois qu'elle aime vraiment Lieber ?_

_- Cliff, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive. Tu es si troublé que ça ? A te mêler des couples des autres de cette manière ?_

_- Nah, pff, bah._

_Il grogna et se retourna, mais Fayt agrippa sa combinaison en disant :_

_- Je pense que Maria éprouve sincèrement beaucoup d'affection pour Lieber, et qu'évidement, c'est réciproque mais… pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

_- Car je ne suis qu'un vieux con. »_

_Puis il ferma la porte._

Bon sang, depuis quand les histoires de cœur nous rendent-ils tous fous ? Ce n'est pas un journal de bord, ni un journal intime, que l'on va tenir, mais un journal de cœur !

Si j'ai bien compris le sens de la phrase de Cliff, il aurait un faible pour Maria ! Cliff, lui, il a 36 ans ! Et elle… 19 ! Remarque, ils sont majeurs (ndla : même si la majorité au japon, c'est vingt-et-un ans il me semble…), ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais… je n'y crois pas. Lui, Cliff Fittir… bon sang, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible.

Et il CULPABILISE ! Il CULPABILISE ! Et il AVAIT ENVIE D'EN PARLER ! Je ne suis ni une assistante sociale, ni une « Madame Détresse » mais… il VOULAIT QUE QUELQU'UN LE SACHE ! Je peux le comprendre mais ça me paraît… étrange…

Je vais prendre un bain, parce que là je crois que j'ai reçu ma claque.

**Chapitre 6 par Maria**

Comme le climat s'est plutôt refroidi parmi nous, j'ai proposé –peut-être pas au bon moment- d'aller prendre un jour de repos à Gemity. A priori, ils sont tous d'accord –même si Albel a grogné, comme d'habitude-, mais nous sommes tous stressés, et rester enfermés ici ou s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ne sera pas très bon pour nous non plus, je pense…

A Gemity, chacun est parti dans son coin, mais nous nous sommes, pour la plupart, retrouvés deux au même endroit. Je sais que Fayt est avec Sophia, vers la course de lapins, Mirage et Nel dans la rue principale, Adray et Albel à l'armurerie, et j'ai trouvé Cliff à la taverne. Il est en train de discuter avec le patron, alors que je continue d'écrire le livre.

(_Maria sent que Cliff est derrière elle, ferme le livre violement et se retourne_)

_« Cliff ! _

_- C'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Arrête, j'ai eu peur !_

_- Où est Lieber ?_

_- …_

_  
Maria détourna le regard._

_- Sur le Diplo._

_- Quoi, il n'a pas accepté ?_

_- Franchement, réfléchis un peu. Nous sommes tous minés et voir un « couple » heureux qui s'amuse pour tout oublier, ça vous minerait encore plus._

_- Il n'y a pas que cette raison, devina Cliff._

_- Pff…_

_- J'ai raison, hein, fit-il triomphalement._

_- Ouais. Je pense que Lieber et moi… ça n'ira pas loin. D'une, je sais que Marietta a un faible pour lui. Deux, je ne pense pas que les couples soient les bienvenus pour l'instant._

_- Bah. Ne parle pas comme si tu allais te marier avec lui. C'était juste une relation d'un jour._

_- C'est futile de la part d'un Leader, ne ?_

_- … je pense que c'est la vie._

_- Cliff, tu as trop bu._

_- Not at all. Ca te dirait de m'accompagner dans le parc ?_

_Maria arbora un visage surpris. Cliff détourna légèrement les yeux puis lui refit face._

_- Oui, pourquoi pas. Allons nous détendre. »_

_Elle se leva et le suivit._

* * *

_« Cliff… il y a une raison pour que je sois ici à me balader avec toi._

_- Yeah. Mais si je ne veux pas la dire ?_

_- Je te collerais jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau, dit Maria d'un ton décidé._

_- Ca me va_

_- Eh, je rigolais._

_Il lui adresae un sourire énigmatique, puis en silence, ils allèrent tous deux s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ; pour parler affaire(s) de cœur._

_- Dis-moi, dit Maria pour briser le silence, comment se fait-il que nous, les « sauveurs du monde », soyons troublés par de si insignifiantes histoires de cœur ?_

_- Ces « histoires de cœur », aussi insignifiantes soient-elles nous affectent. On est humains, que veux-tu ?_

_Maria regarda Cliff et souleva un sourcil :_

_- Hé, tu parles comme un vieux._

_- Don't say that. Tu me fais mal._

_-Tu redoutes la vieillesse ? La prostate et tout ? Se moqua Maria._

_- Oui, exactement._

_-Tu imagines ? Quand j'avais douze ans, tu en avais déjà vingt-neuf._

_- C'est énorme, dit simplement Cliff. Ca te gêne, les différences d'âge ?_

_- Non, je pensais plutôt à toi. Se faire diriger par une femme, qui en plus a dix-sept de moins, ça doit être humiliant pour un gars comme toi._

_- …_

_Il ne dit rien, passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle le regarda._

_- Tu ne démentis pas ?_

_- Je ne pense pas ce que tu dis mais je ne pense pas le contraire non plus. Tu es faite pour diriger, tout le monde n'a pas ce quelque chose. Surtout les femmes._

_- C'est un compliment venant de Cliff Fittir, le tombeur le plus réputé de tous les Klausians, commenta Maria en souriant._

_- Yep, retiens._

_Il regarda Maria pouffer légèrement._

_- …_

_- Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

_- Je t'énerve, Leader ?_

_- Non, ça me gêne._

_- Tu en as pas l'air._

_- Tu me cherches ?_

_- Sûrement._

_- Cliff._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je vais te tuer._

_- Super. J'ai peur._

_Maria était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour le griffer mais elle remarqua qu'il plaisantait. C'était rire qu'il sourie comme ça, de si bon cœur. Elle n'avait pas vu ça depuis le « pseudo sauvetage du monde ». Son sourire était calme et serein. Apaisant, même._

_- Tu sais, Maria-sama (il se mit à sourire), tu as un beau sourire._

_- Tu peux être aussi fier du tien._

_- Je suis fier de tout chez moi. L'heure des aveux ? Proposa-t-il._

_- Peut-être._

_- Dans ce cas, j'ai plein de choses à dire._

_- Commence._

_- Je trouve Sophia idiote._

_- Egalement, rajouta Maria. Nunuche._

_- Oui. Je trouve que Mirage fait mal._

_- Jamais reçu un coup d'elle. Tant mieux, à priori._

_- Albel se plaint tout le temps. Adray ne dit jamais rien. Nel fait toujours bande à part. Fayt est entêté et tout le temps surpris._

_- Dis donc, ça en fait des confidences._

_- Je suis sûr que tu ne me trahiras pas. Et toute façon, donnant-donnant._

_- D'accord. Sophia n'est qu'une petite nunuche faiblarde. Mirage est une mère poule avec moi. Albel est grognon. Adray est sympa. Nel est discrète. Et Fayt…_

_- Fayt ? L'encouragea Cliff._

_- Je l'apprécie bien._

_- Je n'en doute pas._

_- Et moi ?_

_- Quoi, toi ?_

_- Que penses-tu de moi ?_

_- …_

_Il la regarda, réfléchit un court instant :_

_- Leader, ça vous intéresse vraiment ?_

_Quand Cliff commençait à la vouvoyer, c'est soit que 1) il était gêné ou 2) il plaisantait._

_- Oui. Et ce sera également donnant-donnant._

_- Tu es une très bonne Leader._

_- Je le savais._

_- Tu as un beau sourire._

_- Idem._

_- Tu attends autre chose ?_

_- Oui. Je crois. Je suppose. Je devine. Je sens._

_- Je t'apprécie beaucoup._

_- Que ça ?_

_- Maria, je vais te tuer._

_- Je pensais à un autre mot, mais ça me convient._

_- Quel autre mot ? L'interrogea Cliff._

_- C'est un secret 3._

_- Allez, donnant-donnant._

_- Hmph. Je pensais à « embrasser » ou « passer un bras autour de tes épaules »._

_- Tu te la joues romantique ou tu es en manque ?_

_- C'est une insulte, rétorqua-t-elle._

_Elle se leva mais Cliff la retint par la main. Il la força à s'asseoir, quitta ses gants et passa un bras autour de ses épaules._

_- Pour le premier mot, je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable._

_- Cette journée restera secrète._

_- Oui. Exactement. »_

_Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue du « vieil » homme. _

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_For 27 years I've been trying  
to believe and confide in  
different people I found  
Some of them got closer than others  
and some wouldn't even bother  
and then you came around  
I didn't really know what to call you  
You didn't know me at all  
but I was happy to explain  
I never really knew how to move you  
so I tried to intrude through  
the little holes in your veins _**

**_And I saw you  
But that's not an invitation  
that's all I get  
If this is communication  
I disconnect  
I've seen you, I know you  
but I don't know how to connect  
so I disconnect _**

**_You always seem to know where to find me  
and I'm, still here behind you  
in the corner of your eye  
I never really learnt how to love you  
but I know that I love you  
through the hole in the sky  
where I see you  
and that's not an invitation that's all I get  
If this is communication  
I disconnect  
I've seen you, I know you  
but I don't know how to connect  
so I disconnect _**

**_Well this is an invitation  
it's not a threat  
If you want communication  
that's what you get  
I'm talking and talking  
but I don't know how to connect  
and I hold a record for being patient  
with your kind of hesitation  
I need you, you want me  
but I don't know how to connect  
so I disconnect  
I disconnect_**

**_Communication, the Cardigans (Long Gone Before Daylight)_**

Ouah, 10 pages d'histoire Oo ! En trois jours ! J'explose tous mes records XD

C'est vrai que malgré l'aspect un peu cliché des persos de SO3 je les adore et je m'intéresse beaucoup à eux ! Je vais commencer immédiatement la seconde partie ! Vous avez remarqué que l'histoire est divisée en parties qui sont divisées en chapitres !

Bon, j'espère que le « franglais » n'a pas trop dérangé. J'ai aussi fait des scènes, autrement racontée que par Maria et/ou Fayt, mais plutôt avec un narrateur omniprésent. Comme celle entre Cliff et Maria ! Elle a duré 3 pages et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte… ce couple est zarb est forcément, c'est une « invention » de mon cru XD, oui, j'ai des idées très étranges ! Néanmoins, je trouve ce couple remarquable car je sais, et puis c'est bien classique, que sous ses airs de dur et de dragueur invétéré, Cliff est quelqu'un de gentil, compréhensif et sur lequel on peut compter et Maria est une fille froide mais je suppose qu'elle a un cœur d'or et beaucoup d'amour.

Bon, rien d'autre à préciser… si ce n'est que j'ai accordé la chanson comme si elle était écrite par un garçon, parce que je pensais plutôt au dernier couple formé, mais en fait, elle pourrait aussi bien être écrite par une fille… aussi, à une ligne, dans la chanson « I don't know what to call you », j'ai interprété « what » par « how » car je pense que la phrase signifie qu'elle (la chanteuse) ne savait pas quel nom donner à la personne dont elle parle dans son texte.

**a+ au chap2 :) ! **

**Kana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Kana : Je ne possède malheureusement pas Star Ocean III, ni Maria, ni Fayt, ni Cliff, ni le reste (remarque, vous pouvez garder Sophia...). Par contre j'ai tous les droits de cette fanfic et vous serez gentils de pas me la prendre tant que je n'ai rien dit sifflote**

**Commentaires : La partie 2 ! Wah ! La partie 2 ! Wah, wah, wah ! J'y suis arrivée ! Wahhhh ! J'y crois pas ! Hystérique ! Bon, j'me tais et je commence :x**

**Il y a des spoilers après le trait que je me suis éclaté de faire : till the end of time, car la partie se passe après le jeu ! Je ne l'ai pas vue personnellement, car je ne l'ai pas fini, mais j'en sais deux ou trois trucs, et j'ai trouvé les Game Scripts au cas où…**

**This is our story – partII (ouiiii ! la partie 2 :))**

**Sparkle Park, Gemity**

_« Maria, tu dors ?_

_- Non, je suis en pleine réflexion._

_- Hum. Moi aussi._

_Cliff frictionna légèrement le bras droit de la jeune fille qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule._

_- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes._

_- Plein de choses. Toi, moi, nous, les autres, Quark. Le monde. L'apocalypse._

_- Ton cerveau va exploser._

_- Je préfère mourir intelligente et réfléchie que mourir bête et futile._

_- Cela insinue que je suis bête ET futile ? Demanda-t-il en souleva un sourcil._

_- Non. _

_Il fit mine de ne pas y croire une seule seconde. Maria le regarda puis entendit le petit carillon de la grande et scintillante horloge de Gemity sonner les dix-huit heures._

_- On devrait pas retourner avec les autres ? Proposa Cliff._

_- … tu en as envie ?_

_- Non... pas spécialement », avoua l'homme en prenant une mèche bleue de la jeune fille en otage._

**Chapitre VII par FAYT**

Où sont passés Cliff et Maria ? Nous les avions vus à la taverne puis plus rien ! Volatilisés.

Je n'étais pas tellement inquiet, car ils partageaient tous les deux une grande complicité ; je n'avais pas peur non plus que Cliff « abuse » de Maria, car je sais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et que toute façon il ne tenterait rien sur sa « Leader ». N'oublions pas qu'elle peut être consentante, quoique ça m'étonnerait de sa part. Et Lieber…

Il était plutôt troublé aujourd'hui, quand nous sommes passés au Diplo. Visiblement, je crois que lui et Maria, c'était un couple voué à l'échec. Il ne m'en a pas parlé –toute façon, je n'attendais pas une telle démarche de sa part-, il n'en a pas parlé à personne, pas même à Marietta ou à Mirage. Etonnant, tout de même. Steeg aussi n'est pas au courant.

Je me mêle de tout et de rien. Bon sang, je suis devenu « une chipie ».

J'ai pas tellement envie d'écrire aujourd'hui. Tout simplement, les relations ne s'arrangent guère entre nous, c'est pour ça que nous hésitons à partir dans le Shrine de Kaddan. Notre esprit d'équipe, qui, malgré certaines réticences, était toujours présent avant ce refroidissement, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours, car tout devient dur, triste, pratiquement impossible à supporter, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment ni l'endroit pour se relâcher.

Quant à ma journée… eh bien, elle s'est plutôt déroulée comme n'importe quelle autre. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé, mais je ne me suis pas spécialement bien amusé non plus. Sophia est toujours en train de sourire –comme d'habitude-, et toujours avec moi –comme d'habitude-. Elle rigole toujours autant –comme d'habitude- et prend toujours les devants –comme d'habitude-. Les Bunny Races étaient amusantes, mais sans rien de spécial. Sophia… était amusante aussi.

Je suis si fatigué aujourd'hui.

**Chapitre 8 par Maria**

Hier, avec Cliff, nous sommes restés jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, et je ne vous dis pas la colère des autres quand nous sommes rentrés _ensemble_, couverts de sable brillant et un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Cette journée a été fantastique ; certes, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, mais ce moment que j'ai passé avec lui était si… reposant. Si calme. C'est un comble, venant d'une personne comme Cliff ! Mais j'étais bien. Et j'ai décompressé. C'est comme si le fait d'être simplement à côté de lui me changeait.

Je ne l'aime pas comme Lieber m'aimait. Je ne l'aime pas non plus comme un frère ni comme un père. Mais il est bien plus que mon ami. Il est à mi-chemin entre l'amitié et l'amour. C'est un homme bien, et le principal écart qu'il y a entre nous, c'est l'âge.

Je deviens bizarre, à me confier à ce livre. Ca fait très journal intime. Moi qui déteste d'habitude ce genre de trucs de « filles », je m'étonne moi-même en écrivant ces lignes. Mais ça me soulage et puis je suis rassurée de garder une trace des sentiments que j'ai éprouvés pendant ce voyage.

Quand la nuit tombait, Cliff a murmuré quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé entendre, vu qu'il croyait que je dormais, mais je crois qu'il a bien dit « suis-je censé l'aimer ? » ; je ne sais pas comment interpréter cette phrase. Je peux penser qu'il se sent obligé de m'aimer –mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi-, ou tout simplement, il ne comprend pas ses sentiments.

Je suis inquiète pour Fayt. Il avait une mine dépitée, quand nous avons dîné, ce soir. Demain, nous allons au Shrine de Kaddan, et j'espère qu'il sera en forme pour se battre, car je ne doute absolument pas de la force des ennemis. Il est minuit et je devrais être au lit pour me réveiller sans cernes demain, mais… je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je suis sortie de l'auberge de Peterny en douce pour aller écrire à la lumière des lampadaires du dix-septième siècle sur la grande place. J'espère que personne ne m'a entendue. Tout le monde va croire que je suis bizarre. Tout le monde le croit déjà, je suppose.

Je sens encore la main réconfortante et chaleureuse de Cliff sur mon épaule. Son odeur de mâle –oui, il n'y avait aucun autre mot, tant pis si ça faisait bizarre de dire ça-, je pouvais la sentir encore si je fermais les yeux. Ca m'étonne que nous n'ayons pas pris de crampes.

(_Maria entendit un bruit. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire._)

_« Il y a quelqu'un ! Fit-elle en se relevant._

_Elle posa la main sur l'arrière de sa ceinture., là où se trouvait son arme._

_- Cliff ? Fayt ?_

_Quelqu'un apparut devant elle. La jeune femme reconnut la silhouette masculine et musclée du Klausian blondinet et se mit à rire :_

_- Hé, j'ai eu peur._

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça. Je croyais que tu allais tirer de partout ou pire, crier au viol, dit-il en se rasseyant auprès d'elle._

_- Non, je ne suis pas Sophia._

_Cliff posa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille et les caressa quelques secondes._

_- J'ai froid, dit-elle soudainement._

_- Hum, tu as deux choix. Enfiler mon manteau ou venir dans mes bras._

_- Ce sont des issues perverses dans les deux cas. Je parie que pour le premier, tu vas te plaindre en disant que tu as froid jusqu'à ce que je te rende ta veste, et que j'opte pour la seconde solution, donc ça reviendrait au même._

_- Allez, il suffit de dire que tu as envie de venir dans mes bras au lieu de te lancer dans une telle théorie, la taquina-t-il._

_- … file-moi ta veste._

_- Eh**, shit**._

_Il grogna en lui passant la veste noire qu'il avait enfilée en plus de son gilet noir pour la rejoindre. La jeune fille put remarquer qu'elle était bien trop grande pour elle ; pratiquement dix fois sa taille. Elle resserra ses mains sur les extrémités._

_- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer ? Questionna Cliff._

_- Non._

_- Tu nous fuis ?_

_- Peut-être… je réfléchis sur moi-même._

_- Ca fait bizarre qu'une Leader si confiante se remette en question._

_- Je ne suis pas « si confiante » que ça._

_- C'est l'impression que tu donnes._

_- Je sais. Mais Cliff, je suis humaine, je crois ? Donc j'ai le droit d'avoir des coups de blues, même si je suis Leader. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que la galaxie va s'arrêter de se détruire._

_- La mienne, si._

_- Pardon ? Le reprit-elle, ahurie._

_- Rien._

_Elle crut sérieusement halluciner. Cliff lui avait pratiquement fait une déclaration. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte. Il regardait la pleine lune en souriant._

_- La lune est-elle plus captivante que moi ? Demanda Maria en lui rendant sa veste et en se levant._

_- …_

_Elle se mit face à lui, attendant une réponse. Comme quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie. Ou sa destinée. Quelque chose qui ferait que tout changerait._

_- Je ne saurais pas tracer ma destinée seule, Cliff. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un._

_- … je ne pense pas que ce soit moi._

_- … mais as-tu envie que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ?_

_Il eut un rire amer._

_- Non plus. Mais ce ne serait pas bien pour toi._

_- …_

_- Cette personne t'attend. Et tu l'attends aussi. Vous vous êtes sûrement déjà rencontrés et je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter de vous tourner autour._

_- Cliff, putain, arrête de parler comme un vieux._

_- Tu es vulgaire ?_

_- Non. Je suis déçue, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_- Ne fais pas comme avec Lieber. Ne te rabats pas sur le premier venu._

_- Hé, je n'ai pas fait ça._

_- Maria…_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Admets-le._

_Elle n'était pas du genre à dire des mensonges. Maria savait ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être que Fayt avait raison en disant que Lieber n'était qu'une preuve. _

_- Je me sens sale, dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter._

_- Mais tu n'es pas sale, Leader. Tu es juste perdue. Je veux bien te guider jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la sortie, mais ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui prendra le relais après._

_- Cliff… putain, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?_

_- Parce que je suppose que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que je veux ton bonheur. Ils le disent ainsi, dans les films ?_

_- … tu es idiot._

_- Pas plus que toi._

_Maria sentait ses larmes tomber les unes après les autres, Cliff la regardait. Elle en essuya une au coin de son œil. Il prit ses mains et posa un léger baiser sur son cou ; un frôlement que l'on pouvait à peine ressentir, mais qui fit tressaillir Maria. Il rougissait mais profitait de la nuit pour cacher son visage._

_- Je ne suis devenu qu'un vieux, avoua-t-il._

_- J'espère que demain, tu seras comme avant. Avec tes pressentiments. Et tes plaisanteries débiles._

_- Elles ne sont pas débiles ! Protesta le jeune homme en passant un doigt sur le nez de la Leader._

_- Bah. Elles remontent le moral de la troupe._

_- Hé, hé. Je sers enfin à quelque chose, se vanta-t-il._

_La jeune fille lui tourna le dos après lui avoir gentiment souri. Soudain, elle sentit des mains entourant sa taille, son dos contre un corps chaud et surtout, ses joues rosir. Elle entendait les cœurs battre à l'unisson et son souffle hésitant._

_- Excusez-moi, Leader, j'avais envie de vous prendre dans mes bras. C'était involontaire._

_- Je comprends._

_- On rentre ?_

_- Tu t'ennuies avec moi ou quoi ? Douta Maria._

_- Non, pas du tout. Seulement le soleil va se lever et les autres vont s'inquiéter. Surtout s'ils nous voient rentrer ensemble au petit matin._

_- Ils nous sûrement pas une imagination aussi développée et surtout **perverse** que la tienne._

_-Tu exagères, Maria. Et puis je suis sûr que Lieber mourait d'envie de te voir en culotte. »_

**Chapitre IX par FAYT**

J'ai l'impression que Maria est de plus en plus fuyante envers nous tous. Elle ne parle pratiquement plus et répond par des « sûrement » ou « peut-être ». Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi indécise. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Non, c'est ça, elle n'est pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas Maria.

J'en ai parlé ce matin avec Cliff qui paraissait encore plus mal levé que d'habitude. Il me répondit tout en faisant sa gymnastique matinale que Maria était peut-être plus forte que la plupart des filles autant physiquement que mentalement mais qu'elle avait le droit et qu'elle pouvait avoir des coups de blues de temps en temps. Mouais.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils se parlent souvent tous les deux. Hier, je les ai vus à travers la fenêtre en train de rire. Suis-je devenu un voyeur ? Sûrement. Cet après-midi, nous partons au Shrine de Kaddan. Je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai même pas le courage. Je suis faible. Découragé. Déprimé. Pff. Je me sens nul. Maria est notre pilier central et si elle lâche un peu pour décompresser, tout le monde lâche aussi. Nous sommes tous dépendants les uns des autres.

L'amitié fait notre force, mais est aussi une faiblesse.

Maria… représente Quark. Mais elle représente aussi… je suppose… celle qui veut vraiment découvrir la vérité. Celle qui est persuadée qu'elle la trouvera un jour. C'est la détermination incarnée. Et si la détermination se relâche… nous aussi.

Pourtant, j'ai décelé des changements de comportements. Visiblement, Cliff et Mirage semblaient se reparler, ce qui a incité les autres à dialoguer comme auparavant. Le petit déjeuner était déjà un peu moins froid que d'habitude, si on ignorait l'air rêveur de Maria et le silence mentalement imposé par Sophia.

Que se passe-t-il donc ?

(_Cliff s'approche de Fayt et lui donne un coup sur l'épaule_)

_« Hé gamin, toujours en train d'écrire ton journal intime ? Plaisanta-t-il._

_- NE M'APPELLE PAS GAMIN ET JE N'ECRIS PAS MON JOURNAL INTIME ! C'est un carnet de bord, reprit Fayt calmement._

_- Okay, pigé, g… euh, Fayt._

_- Cliff… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Huh ?_

_- Si tu es venu me voir ce que tu avais une raison, insista le jeune garçon en posant ses mains sur ses hanches._

_- Ah, tu me connais maintenant, g… Fayt._

_- Allez, balance._

_- Tu vas me trouver un peu bizarre mais… si un jour, je disparais, tu t'occuperas de Maria comme il le faut ?_

_- Je ne suis pas son père, rétorqua-t-il._

_- Moi non plus. Mais je veux que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle._

_- Pff… roger._

_- Ne prends pas ça comme une corvée. En attendant, je m'en charge. »_

_Puis il partit._

Cliff s'occupe de Maria. Maria et Cliff. Ca me paraît aussi bizarre que Maria et Lieber. Mais… il ne m'a pas parlé d'une quelconque relation amoureuse.

_« Fayt, entendit le jeune garçon par-dessus son épaule, je ne suis pas « amoureuse » de Cliff._

_- On ne lit pas le récit de l'autre._

_- Je le devine, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

_- Cela faisait longtemps, Maria._

_Il disait ça cyniquement. Maria le remarqua et rétorqua avec tout autant de répartie qu'elle en faisait preuve :_

_- Oui, right. Tu vas bien ?_

_- Merci de t'en inquiéter. Je vais TRES bien et toi ?_

_- Idem._

_Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, mais tous deux prirent conscience qu'il l'avait autant cherché l'un que l'autre. Puis Fayt se leva et soupira en passant une main sur sa nuque, signe qu'il était gêné._

_- Désolé._

_- Désolée également. Je voulais juste te prouver que je n'avais pas changé d'un trait. J'ai de très bons informateurs, tu sais._

_- Laisse-moi deviner. Ca commence par un C, ça finit et ça recommence par F, et ça se finit par un R ? Soupira Fayt._

_- Yup._

_- Tu sors avec lui ?_

_- Non. Enfin. Presque. Je ne sais pas. Je l'apprécie. Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais une complicité très forte, hésita-t-elle._

_- Il t'aime, non ?_

_- Ca se sent assez, avoua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas QUE de l'amitié. Mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'amour. Fayt, pourrions-nous changer de conversation ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons que parler histoires de cœur en ce moment. Et j'ai aussi la désagréable impression que tout tourne autour de moi._

_- Mais ce n'est pas une impression, Maria, fit-il remarquer._

_- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas plaisant. Je ne suis pas le pilier central._

_- Si. La détermination, la force et la franchise née, voilà ce que tu es, et voilà l'idée de la femme que tu es que nous avons de toi. Et quand tu te relâches… les idées se détruisent et tout le monde se remet en question. Nous t'avons jugée. Et ce n'était pas bien. C'est comme si toi… qui paraît si forte d'habitude… comme si toi, Maria Traydor, tu n'avais pas le droit de te relâcher… uniquement toi._

_- Fayt…_

_- Hum. Désolé. J'ai un peu trop dévoilé l'histoire. Partons. Il se fait tard, murmura-t-il._

_Il ferma son livre, le mit sous son bras et prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Maria car il rougissait fortement. Quand il arriva sur le palier, elle le retint :_

_- Fayt ?_

_- Oui… ? Dit-il en se tournant, espérant ne pas être aussi rouge qu'il l'estimait. _

_- Merci…_ »

**Chapitre 10 par Maria**

Je crois mieux comprendre les paroles de Cliff quand il a dit que ce ne serait pas lui qui devrait m'aider à tracer ma destinée. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison ou s'il a tort.

Fayt Leingod. Je n'avais –sincèrement- pas pensé une seule seconde à lui.

En partant pour Kaddan –là, je suis au petit Workshop du Shrine-, j'ai pris Cliff à part et je lui ai dit à peu près tout ce que Fayt m'avait révélé. Il arbora un sourire triste. Sincère, mais triste. Et je crus comprendre que c'était de lui dont il parlait. Cliff… je l'aime beaucoup. Fayt… je l'adore.

Mais je ne serais jamais capable d'aimer l'un des deux. Et je ne serais jamais capable de faire un choix. Toute façon, il ne m'est pas demandé. Fayt, pour l'instant, a Sophia. Je pense qu'il a assez de « problèmes » avec elle. Et Cliff m'a promis qu'il resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Mais la fin de quoi… ? La fin du monde ? La fin de nos problèmes ? Alors je souhaiterais qu'ils soient éternels… car je ne veux pas que Cliff parte. Mais je ne veux pas pour autant que Fayt parte avec Sophia également. J'aimerais… qu'après la fin du monde, on se retrouve tous ensemble à jouer à Gemity ou… à discuter… à rire… mais… je ne suis pas comme ça, non. Je ne suis pas à espérer ce que je n'aurais jamais. Je me suis promise… de ne jamais me faire d'illusions.

Cliff m'a confié, dans mes débuts de Leader, que je m'en sortais pas mal, et il a rajouté que mes charmes jouaient pas mal aussi. Il l'a dit en riant… mais peut-être qu'il était sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Mais je ne cherche pas tellement à savoir car il est bien comme ça… je dois être la seule à penser ça, c'est vrai. Il est plutôt embêtant d'avoir quelqu'un dont on ne peut pas deviner les pensées. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal car au bout, on est toujours surpris. En bien, ou en mal. Mais surpris. Et ça change.

Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas envie. Toute façon, je ne combats pas. Fayt, Cliff et Sophia s'en chargent. J'espère sincèrement, même pour la fille Esteed –pardon, Sophia-, qu'ils s'en sortiront et qu'ils ne reviendront pas trop blessés. Même si… même si je ne suis pas douée autant qu'elle pour les soins –autant le dire, je suis nulle-, et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amour à donner mais plutôt à recevoir, je leur souhaite de tout cœur un bon courage.

* * *

**Chapitre XI par FAYT**

Tout est fini. Luther est mort. Nous avons vaincu notre créateur. The Owner. Nous l'avons vaincu, et il est mort. Et nous sommes libres.

Avant de décider ce que nous allions faire ; même si c'était un peu évident pour tous ; nous avons opté pour rester encore quelques jours ensemble. La séparation allait être douloureuse.

Même si rien n'était éternel, pas même notre amitié, j'aurais souhaité rester encore un peu avec eux. J'aurais souhaité encore plus les connaître. Je savais que rien n'allait durer vraiment, et qu'après que le nécessaire ait été fait, nous allions tous nous séparer. Mais je crois en notre amitié et je sais que malgré tout on se reverra peut-être un jour.

Peut-être. Je n'aime pas les hypothèses.

Nous sommes, pour l'instant, tous réunis sur Moonbase. Pourquoi Moonbase ? Je ne sais pas. Peppita nous a rejoint pour faire la fête et nous avons assisté à son « show » qui était tout de même remarquable pour une petite fille comme elle. Si elle m'entendait, ou plutôt si elle me lirait, elle me tuerait pour les mots que j'ai écrits et brûlerait mon journal.

Pourquoi Maria et moi n'avions pas continué d'écrire ce journal ? Car nous n'avions pas envie… et que pas grand-chose a changé. Le temps est vite passé et les espaces entre nos différentes aventures se sont de plus en plus raccourcis. Il est temps, maintenant, de faire le point.

Cliff et Maria n'ont jamais été ensemble mais ils ont partagé une complicité qui dure toujours. Il arrive qu'ils laissent échapper de gentils mots, ce qui nous surprend énormément de leur part, mais nous nous y sommes faits. A priori, Mirage et Cliff vont retourner sur leur terre natale. Nel et Albel vont retourner sur Elicoor II ainsi qu'avec Adray. Peppita va continuer de faire ses spectacles à Moonbase, mais je suppose qu'elle va sûrement voyager dans toutes les galaxies existantes. Sophia et moi allons retourner sur Terre, avec ses parents et ma mère. Maria… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire. Quark est maintenant dissous… Lieber lui a manifesté son envie de sortir de nouveau avec elle. Marietta et les autres sont retournés dans leur ville d'origine, et je ne sais pas si Lieber les suivra. Ce sera en fonction de la décision de Maria. Mais je crois qu'elle va accepter. Il n'y a plus rien. C'est si triste de se séparer ainsi.

Hier, je me souviens de ce que Cliff m'avait dit. Il aurait sincèrement aimé être plus jeune pour pouvoir sauver le monde avec Maria et se marier avec elle ensuite. Mais c'était impossible. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est l'observer de loin, en silence, en l'admirant, et prier pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur. L'a-t-elle trouvé ? Elle a eu, partiellement, une réponse à ses questions…

J'espère de tout cœur que Maria sera heureuse.

**Chapitre 12 par Maria**

C'est un peu… triste. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Lieber. Il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui, n'importe où, tant qu'on serait ensemble. Que dire ?

Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir accepter. Mais j'ai dissous Quark –oui, vous m'avez bien entendue, j'ai dissous Quark. Cliff n'était pas déçu. Il pensait aussi que c'était la bonne décision. Il va me quitter… comme Fayt. Ils vont tous retourner chez eux… en priant pour que cette aventure ne se reproduise plus jamais. Mais je souhaiterais le contraire pour que nous soyons ensemble…

Je suis habillée différemment, car ce sont les derniers jours que nous passons réunis. Je suis si triste. J'aimerais que l'aventure soit éternelle et que nous ne nous séparions jamais, mais je suppose que… c'est impossible. Ah, c'est bien moi, à rêver silencieusement de choses irréalisables. Je suis un peu comme une enfant qui croit au père Noël. Bref, revenons à ma tenue… je porte, comme l'avait si bien suggéré Mirage, une minijupe noire (qui fait grandement effet sur Cliff) en cuir –qui ne fait pas pouffe-, un tee-shirt noir sous une chemise blanche. Aux pieds, Marietta m'a gentiment prêté des escarpins blancs, avec lesquels j'ai failli chuter deux fois, heureusement Cliff m'a retenue en manquant de saigner du nez. Et Sophia a insisté pour me coiffer… alors j'ai dû accepter. Elle m'a fait une couette haute et m'a dégagé un peu plus le visage… pendant quelques heures, j'ai gardé cette coiffure, mais je l'ai enlevée, sentant le regard de Cliff et surtout celui de Fayt sur moi. Malheureusement, Sophia s'est tapée une crise et a insisté pour me la refaire, mais j'ai prétendu que le vent pourrait repasser derrière elle –alors que le temps était relativement calme-, mais elle a gobé.

Mes pensées… se tournent vers mon avenir. Si j'en ai un… qu'est-ce que je compte faire, à vrai dire ? Accepter la proposition de Lieber ? Je ne pense pas. Partir seule ? Non plus… il faudrait que j'en parle mûrement avec Cliff et Fayt. Car ce sont uniquement eux qui pourront m'aider à choisir ce que je devrais faire. Ils comptent pour moi et je serai prête à mettre ma vie entre leurs mains.

_« Cliff… où est Fayt ?_

_- En train de prendre un bain. _

_- Je voulais vous parler ensemble mais… je le ferai séparément._

_- Tu veux parler de quoi ?_

_Il se détourna de son punching-ball et regarda la jeune fille qui lui tendit une serviette pour essuyer son front en sueur._

_- De mon avenir. C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_- Maria, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas égoïste, Maria, juste soucieuse de te retrouver seule ! C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas !_

_- Cliff… tu m'emmènerais chez toi ?_

_- Ca ne me dérangerait vraiment pas. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

_Il la regardait d'un air soucieux. Maria s'assit, perplexe :_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux._

_- Tu es sûre ? Réfléchis bien._

_- J'aimerais rester avec vous tous, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est impossible… et ça aussi, je le sais._

_- Ce n'est pas impossible. Il suffit de nous le demander._

_- Ce serait renoncer à vos racines ! Protesta Maria. Je ne me permettrais jamais de vous le demander !_

_- Tu sais… nous sommes majeurs et nous décidons pour nous-mêmes. Si le choix nous était donné, nous y réfléchirions mûrement._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Je ne te mentirai pas, Maria. _

_Elle sembla hésiter un quart de seconde puis finalement :_

_- Dans ce cas… Cliff, accepterais-tu de venir vivre avec moi ?_

_- Arf, no problem._

_- Et tu appelles ça « réfléchir mûrement » ? L'interrogea la jeune fille._

_- J'y avais déjà réfléchi, Maria, à Gemity, lors de cette journée mémorable._

_- Bon, d'accord. Justification acceptée. Ca te dérangerait si…_

_- … Fayt se taperait l'incruste ? Bien sûr que non. On fera des trucs à trois._

_- On parle de moi ?_

_Fayt vint s'enquérir des nouvelles. Il approcha le duo qui rougit un peu._

_- Je dérange ? _

_- Non, pas du tout, s'activa Maria. Cliff, t'es qu'un con ! Un pervers !_

_- … exactement. Et quand je serai avec toi, je t'observerai dans la salle de bains à te mettre en petite culotte, ricana-t-il._

_- Vous allez vivre… **ensemble** ?_

_Fayt faillit s'étrangler. Il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises ! Maria le regarda et, doucement, ajouta :_

_- Fayt... je ne sais pas tellement quoi faire, maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à faire, pratiquement… et je ne compte pas aller vivre avec Lieber malgré l'amour qu'il me porte. Loin de vous tous… je ne suis rien. Cliff m'aide énormément et…_

_- Et… ?_

_- Et toi aussi. C'est pourquoi, Fayt, je te demande si tu voudrais venir vivre avec nous._

_Il en fut si bouleversé que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux d'un coup. Il se tourna et mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Il se répéta mentalement sa phrase._

_- Je…_

_- Réfléchis-y. Je sais que tu dois rentrer voir ta mère… avec Sophia. Ce n'est qu'une proposition, Fayt. Et même si tu ne venais pas vivre avec nous, je souhaiterais te voir de temps en temps. Pour ne pas que notre amitié rouille._

_- Maria, je…_

_- Cliff, il faut le réveiller, dit-elle en se tournant._

_- Tu veux que je le tape ?_

_- Pourquoi des méthodes aussi radicales ? Soupira-t-elle._

_- Maria chérie, ça te plaît, ce genre de méthodes, hein._

_- Tais-toi. »_

* * *

_**Tanoshii yuu ge / saa kakomimashou**_

_**Kyou no namida wa / kora / asu no chikara ni shite**_

_**LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE & LIFE**_

_**LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE & LIFE**_

_**Sei ippai datta ichinichi ni**_

_**Sayonara to arigatou**_

_**Waratte oemashou**_

_**Sore wa chiisa na inori**_

_**Haru / hana saki / midori moeru koro**_

_**Donna namida mo / hora / kaze ni nagasarete ku**_

_**LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE & LIFE**_

_**LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE & LIFE**_

**Chiisana Inori, Fruits Basket Ending, Ritsuko Okazaki**

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas mit la traduction de l'ending car je n'en étais pas sûre (mais je vous rappelle que je ne fais pas les traductions japonaises) et que je n'ai pas pu aller chercher la traduction anglaise vu que je n'ai pas Internet pour le moment, surtout qu'elle n'était pas entière. Les mots sont faciles à comprendre, tout de même, il faut juste arriver à tourner les phrases comprend mot à mot. Je me suis simplement basée sur 1) les mots que j'ai compris et 2) la traduction partielle des sous-titres, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

Bon. La fanfic n'est pas finie. Eh non, lecteurs, je ne vais pas encore vous soulager, je suis sadique mais il reste encore un ou peut-être deux chapitres, quoique je pense qu'il y en ait sûrement deux de plus. Evidemment, la question qui reste en suspens c'est : est-ce que Fayt va aller vivre avec Maria ! En fait, on s'en tape lol. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est le couple final ) !

Bref, je me suis bien amusée avec ce deuxième chapitre, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit plus de scènes en italique qu'autre chose… les scènes entre Maria et Cliff, j'adore, car j'ai cerné correctement les deux personnalités, alors que Fayt… je crois qu'il ressemble un peu à Maria, et dans les récits, j'ai écrit à peu près de la même manière. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop OOC !

Enfin bref. A bientôt dans le chap3 ) !

**Kana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Kana : Je ne possède malheureusement pas Star Ocean III, ni Maria, ni Fayt, ni Cliff, ni le reste (remarque, vous pouvez garder Sophia...). Par contre j'ai tous les droits de cette fanfic et vous serez gentils de pas me la prendre tant que je n'ai rien dit sifflote**

**Commentaires : Dernière ou avant-dernière partie… ? Ah, suspense ! Hé, vous le découvrirez à la fin. NON ! Ne vous précipitez surtout pas sur la fin du document, hein. A priori, je vais vous dire un secret : il existera une quatrième partie voit les lecteurs crever **

**This is our story – part III **

**Recreational Zone, Moonbase**

_« Cliff, penses-tu qu'il y a une toute petite chance que Fayt dise oui ?_

_- Après avoir revu sa mère, j'pense._

_Le blondinet était en train de roupiller, la tête sur les jambes de Maria._

_- Ha. Oui. Je pense aussi._

_- Tu l'aimes bien, _ne

_- Mais je ne te tromperai jamais, dit-elle en riant._

_- Moi non plus._

_- Cliff, ne sois pas sérieux comme ça. Tu me fais peur. »_

**Chapitre XIII par FAYT**

Que dire à Maria ? Elle m'a proposé de vivre avec elle. J'hésite.

Bien sûr, quelque soit ma réponse, j'irai revoir ma mère avant tout. Mais devrais-je laisser Sophia toute seule ? Je pourrais venir la voir. Et elle a ses parents. Mais ma mère… ? Devrais-je la laisser seule, elle ? Non… ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Peut-être que… avant tout… je devrais en parler à Sophia… c'est une meilleure idée… oui… il faudrait que j'aille lui en parler…

_« Tu vas vivre avec Maria ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise._

_- Attends, rien n'est sûr. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je voulais simplement savoir si ma mère vivrait avec vous._

_- Je suppose, oui. Que tu ailles vivre chez Maria ou non, rajouta-t-elle._

_- Je vois…_

_- Je ne suis ni ta sœur ni ta mère, Fayt, mais je te conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens pour elle. Et si tu es réellement prêt à passer une partie de ta vie avec elle, jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre._

_- Eh, ne t'emballe pas, dit-elle en souriant. Cliff est aussi de la partie._

_- Ah. Ca ne change pas tellement._

_- Un peu, si. Sophia, tu vas m'en vouloir si je pars avec eux ?_

_- T'en vouloir… Fayt, tu me prends pour qui ?_

_- Je voulais juste savoir, se justifia-t-il._

_- T'en vouloir ? Mais bien sûr. Je te détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie » Dit la jeune fille sur un ton qui laissa Fayt perplexe. _

**Chapitre 14 par Cliff**

Hé, hé, je vais me faire tuer par Maria quand elle va voir que j'ai écris dans son cahier (et que j'ai presque tout lu, nyark nyark nyark). Tant mieux, j'aime bien quand elle me punit (_il dessine un petit cœur_).

Pourquoi vivre avec Maria et non avec Mirage ? Parce qu'à mon avis, elle ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre ou elle vivra pas loin de nous. Pour l'instant, nous devons tous nous séparer et remettre des choses en ordre, sauf ceux qui n'ont aucune attache, comme Maria. J'ai une attache pourtant : Mirage, mais c'est elle qui s'est détachée toute seule. Merde, putain, je parle comme un vieux. Eh, en quoi je devrais m'inquiéter ? Je suis VIEUX toute façon.

Oh, Maria de mon cœur, vois comment je souffre en contemplant avec impuissance les années qui défilent sous mes yeux, et les rides qui se tracent sur mon visage ! Oh, Maria, ma sainte, la quarantaine me guette alors que toi tu n'as même pas trente ans ! Maria, ma chérie, je t'aime, sois heureuse et vis ta vie !

**Chapitre 15 par Maria**

Cliff a _souillé_ mon journal de conneries. D'abord, il n'est pas si vieux que ça. Bon, okay, il a presque trente-sept, mais ce n'est pas un crime, sérieusement. Nous avons peut-être dix-sept ans de différence mais mentalement, il est jeune et toute façon, nous ne voulons pas avoir une relation tous les deux ; car nous savons sûrement où elle aboutirait. Chagrin, désespoir, regrets, souvenirs… nous sommes réfléchis ; d'ailleurs, il est étrangement plus réfléchi qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux y avoir deux « mind stronger » dans le groupe…

Je ne sais pas si j'évite Fayt inconsciemment ou si c'est lui qui m'évite mais nous sommes visiblement, depuis quelques temps, très distants l'un de l'autre. La plupart d'entre nous sont retournés dans leur terre natale, et je me retrouve seule avec Cliff, Mirage, Sophia et bien évidemment Fayt. L'ancienne équipe de Quark est toujours là. D'ailleurs, j'ai donné ma réponse à Lieber. Il me comprend et m'a demandé si on pouvait se revoir de temps en temps –en ami, et j'ai accepté sans hésitations- et je trouve que c'est admirable qu'il réagisse comme ça ; bien sûr, je ne suis personne pour le juger, simplement je ne le connaissais pas aussi… tolérant. Je n'ai pas dit non plus que ce n'était qu'une « bête » qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête…

Enfin, pour revenir au sujet du paragraphe précédent, Fayt et moi, nous nous éloignons. Of course, Sophia en est enchantée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a prit ma demande… je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas prise qu'en bon terme… s'il y en a pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour une rivale –même si je sais qu'on se déteste déjà-, surtout que je n'ai aucun penchant pour Fayt, ou du moins, aucun qui ne pourrait rivaliser avec le sien.

Fayt est simplement un très bon ami.

**Chapitre XVI par Fayt**

C'est maintenant ou jamais que je dois répondre à Maria. Sophia a décidé, bien évidemment sans me demander mon avis, que si je devais retourner sur Terre avec elle, c'était le moment.

Entêtée comme je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne va pas revenir sur sa décision. Mais pourtant, j'hésite encore un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voyais plus Sophia pour l'éternité, mais juste que… qu'on serait séparés et qu'on se verrait moins que d'habitude…

Que dire à Maria ? Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et je vois Sophia, qui fait déjà ses bagages. Mais merde, c'est trop rapide… elle ne se rend pas compte… ou elle veut me forcer ! Je sais qu'elle est très triste que j'hésite rien qu'une seconde… car nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis si jeunes mais… il serait temps qu'elle accepte que je puisse vivre ailleurs qu'avec elle.

J'aime énormément Sophia mais il y a un sentiment étrange quand je suis avec elle ; ce n'est pas de la routine, non, c'est plutôt… une sorte d'étouffement. J'ai conscience des sentiments qu'elle a pour moi, j'en ai aussi certains pour elles mais ils ne sont pas aussi forts qu'elle l'estime.

La vie… avec Maria et Cliff… serait une vie calme, je suppose. Paisible. Reposante. On vivrait au jour le jour, on se délecterait des minutes, des secondes, du temps qui s'écoule. Mais ce serait comme une sorte de retraite avant la retraite… enfin, si j'ai bien compris… je ne sais pas… mais pour l'instant je crois… que je vais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir sérieusement…

_Un peu embarrassé, Fayt s'approchait silencieusement de Maria qui était en train de rêvasser._

_« Maria…_

_- Hum ? Ah, Fayt. Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, merci…_

_- Je suppose que tu as pris ta décision. Sophia faisait ses bagages, dit-elle sur un ton monocorde._

_- Je l'ai prise, en effet (il s'éclaircit la gorge)… Maria, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi pour réfléchir._

_- Je vois… Sophia est-elle au courant ?_

_- Non… je vais rentrer avec elle. Je vais réfléchir, je te promets, mais, Maria, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme._

_- Je suis juste un peu nostalgique, Fayt. Tu sais, s'il était possible que nous restions tous ensemble, sans forcément être trop soudés – juste que nous ayons le sentiment d'être proches, je ferai tout pour que nous le puissions…_

_- Cette destinée était prévue, non ? Que nous allions être séparés… murmura Fayt._

_- Oui. Ensemble pour faire face au pire. _

_- Maria… je te souhaite un bon emménagement avec Cliff._

_- Je te souhaite un bon retour sur Terre, Fayt. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas là quand tu pars… je déteste les adieux…_

_- Ce n'est pas un adieu. C'est un au revoir._

_Elle sourit tristement puis se leva. Ils se regardèrent, s'observant d'une certaine distance, puis se rapprochèrent et finalement, Fayt prit Maria dans ses bras. Elle sentait le souffle saccadé du jeune homme, il sentait son parfum fruité. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis Maria s'éloigna._

_- A bientôt, Maria… _

_- Adieu, Fayt, murmura-t-elle. Mais promets-moi de continuer le journal, hein ? Je le ferai aussi… »_

_Il hésita puis la regarda une seconde fois. Elle s'était déjà retournée. Pleurait-elle ? Non, elle était juste mélancolique. Elle avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Fayt quitta la salle, se sentant ému._

* * *

_Je ferme les yeux_

_Et je revois_

_Notre rencontre_

_A ce moment j'ai compris_

_Que toi et moi_

_On deviendrait amis_

_On a vécu tant d'aventures_

_Qu'il me semble qu'on se connaît depuis toujours_

_A mes côtés, tu as pris part à ce qui fait ma vie_

_Chaque jour chaque nuit_

_C'est terminé_

_Le temps est venu je sais_

_De se dire Adieu toi et moi_

_Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie_

_C'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé_

_Le courage de réaliser mes rêves_

_Malheureusement notre voyage s'achève_

_Quand je repense à notre histoire_

_Je voudrais tellement que tout recommence_

_Et malgré tout il faudra bien_

_Que je m'habitue_

_Que j'accepte ton absence_

_C'est terminé_

_Le temps est venu je sais_

_De se dire Adieu toi et moi_

_Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie_

_Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie..._

**Chapitre 17 par Maria**

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que nous sommes partis de Moonbase pour s'installer finalement à Elicoor II, entre Peterny et Aquios, pas très loin de Surferio.

C'est une petite maison très proche des bois, où nous avons le strict minimum de la technologie que nous possédons. Pour le reste, nous nous débrouillons essentiellement avec les ressources d'ici. Airyglyph et Aquaria connaissent un grand essor économique ces derniers temps et nous n'avons pas envie d'y être mêlés, avec Cliff. Nous gardons contact quotidiennement avec Mirage et les anciens membres de Quark qui sont retournés sur la terre Klausian, mais je n'ai plus de signes de Fayt après quelques communications brèves et mal reçues, cela fait trois jours.

Cette amitié… n'a finalement pas été aussi éternelle que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je ne regrette pas… car regretter ne servirait à rien… le Diplo est toujours disponible - c'est Marietta qui le possède, il me semble – alors nous pouvons nous déplacer comme bon nous semble… mais aller le voir ne ferait qu'augmenter le désir de ne plus jamais nous séparer.

Cliff est en train de somnoler. Ces quelques jours de début de séjour se passent plutôt bien. Nous avons reçu la visite de Nel et d'Adray ; bientôt, nous irons les voir. Bien sûr, nous sommes allés voir Albel –à vrai dire, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se déplace-, mais il nous a souri, assez légèrement mais il était perceptible. Il n'a pas sauté au plafond, mais c'était quand même gentil.

_(Cliff s'approche de Maria et pose une main sur son épaule)_

_« Ah, Cliff, tu t'es réveillé._

_- Yup. La nuit est agréable et fraîche ici, remarqua-t-il._

_- C'est vrai. Ca change de la pollution quotidienne ou de l'environnement intergalactique._

_- Ouais. Il te manque ?_

_- Un peu, avoua Maria. Ils me manquent tous._

_- Arf, tu me prendrais pour un vieux sentimental si je te disais « moi aussi » ? _

_- Oui, confirma-t-elle._

_- Merde. Bah. On dort ensemble ?_

_Maria le regarda comme s'il était fou, mais il garda un air innocent, ce qui la fit rire._

_- Si tu veux._

_- Cool. Je vais t'empêcher de dormir._

_- Cliff, tu m'as dit « on dort ensemble », alors ne cherche pas à faire autre chose, fit-elle en le poussant sur le grand lit._

_- Je ne suis pas pervers à ce point._

_- Menteur._

_Elle quitta sa veste, ses collants et ses bottes pour qu'il ne lui reste qu'une robe. Cliff dézippa la fermeture éclair avec audace et admira silencieusement le dos blanc de la jeune fille qui fut recouvert par une nuisette en soie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit à côté de l'homme._

_- Héé, Cliff, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Sursauta-t-elle en sentant sa main sur sa peau._

_- Je te protège._

_- Hum, c'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour que nous emménagions à Elicoor ?_

_- Peut-être. »_

_Il se hissa légèrement au-dessus d'elle, ils se regardèrent, les yeux illuminés par la lumière du clair de lune. Maria glissa ses bras sur le torse de Cliff et le fit tomber à côté d'elle mais toujours sur le lit. Elle se retourna de son côté et s'endormit, face à son compagnon, tous deux respirant le même souffle, leurs lèvres se frôlant._

**Chapitre XVII par Fayt**

Ce serait mentir si je disais qu'ils ne me manquaient pas. Les blagues foireuses de Cliff. Le comportement changeant de Maria. Le silence éternel d'Adray. Le scepticisme de Nel. L'air toujours ronchon d'Albel. Le sourire de Mirage.

Comment se pouvait-il que j'aie survécu quatre jours sans eux ? Je suppose que Maria et Cliff ont emménagés ensemble. Serais-je de trop, si je les rejoignais ? Car je doute encore… quand, et pourquoi avons-nous été obligés de nous séparer ? Je n'ose pas en parler à Sophia… qui a déjà tout oublié… c'est vrai que ça devait être dur pour elle… elle qui n'aime pas se battre… elle qui n'aime pas voir du sang… elle qui n'aime pas ce climat de tension omniprésent…

Je n'aime pas ça pour autant mais ça me permettait de les voir.

Il faudrait… que j'en parle à ma mère. Nous vivons pour l'instant temporairement chez les Esteed. Ma mère est actuellement en quête d'un appartement pour que nous vivions ensemble, tous les deux… mon père me manquera… mais… que fera-t-elle si je décide d'aller vivre avec eux ? Sur Elicoor II ? Elle seule ? Abandonnée ? Ou chez les Esteed ?

Je n'ose plus répondre aux appels de Maria… car nous souffrons autant l'un que l'autre de cette distance si évidente entre nous… et que notre amitié est fragile comme du cristal qui est en train de se briser en mille morceaux.

(_Fayt se dirige vers la cuisine où Ryoko Leingod est en train de faire le repas du soir_)

_« Maman…_

_- Oui, chéri ?_

_- Dis-moi… euh… c'est dur à expliquer…_

_- Je t'écoute. C'est à propos de tes amis d'Elicoor ?_

_- Ils ne sont pas exactement d'Elicoor, corrigea Fayt. L'une est terrienne et l'autre Klausian…_

_- Comment ! Coupa-t-elle en se retournant. Klausian ! Les anti-fédérations !_

_- Oui mais… ils étaient membres de Quark… _

_- QUARK ? L'interrompit-elle de nouveau. Le groupe anti-fédération ! Tu fréquentais des gens comme EUX ?_

_- Maman, c'est ce que je pensais au début, mais ils sont gentils et compréhensifs, tu sais. Ils ont juste une opinion différente. De plus… Maria a dissout le groupe… depuis quelques temps, déjà…_

_- Hum. Bon._

_Soulagée, Ryoko Leingod se retourna vers son potage._

_- Tu peux continuer, Fayt, l'encouragea sa mère._

_- Et… avant que je ne te rejoigne…hum… Maria m'a proposé de vivre avec eux… sur Elicoor II…_

_- Une Undervelopped Planet… que fais-tu du UP3 ?_

_- Ils n'utilisent aucun appareil récent si ce n'est le communicator et les Laser Gun._

_- Oui, bon, où veux-tu en venir ? S'impatienta-t-elle._

_- J'ai décliné son offre mais maintenant que je vous ai revus… j'aimerais… enfin…_

_Fayt soupira, baissa les yeux et s'assit sur une chaise. Il se sentait faible et indécis._

_- Tu veux les rejoindre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Fayt, dit chaleureusement sa mère en lui prenant une main, fais ce que tu entends. Rien ne te retient ici, tu es majeur, tu fais ce que tu veux._

_- Mais… et toi, maman ? Et Sophia ?_

_- Sophia va être majeure elle aussi et elle pourra te rejoindre. Quant à moi, je suis vieille et je prendrais des jours de repos avec les Esteed. Des années, même, soupira-t-elle en souriant._

_- Maman…_

_- Je comprends que tu hésites. Mais sache que personne ne te retiendra de partir. Je veux seulement que tu me promettes de me dire au revoir._

_- D'accord… »_

Je suis revenu écrire deux trois lignes. Peut-être les dernières ? J'en ai marre d'écrire. Notre aventure est finie. Pourquoi continuer ? Je l'ai fait pour Maria. Je vais partir pour elle.

Car je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Ou plutôt, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

_Fayt, un bras contre l'embrasure de la porte, observait Sophia qui faisait ses exercices de chimie. Il ne savait pas tellement comment lui annoncer non plus. Finalement, elle prit la parole en premier :_

_« Fayt, tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ? Dépêche-toi de faire tes valises._

_Mais elle ne se retourna pas._

_- C'est ma mère qui t'a dit ? _

_- Je vous ai entendus._

_Sa voix était faible. Fayt devina qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle, la retourna doucement. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras et se lâcha :_

_- Bouhouhouhouh, tu vas me manquer, Fayt… bouhouhouhouh, je pourrais te rejoindre… hein… je pourrais… ? Bouhouhouhouhouh…_

_- Oui… la rassura-t-il. Oui. Nous t'attendrons, Sophia._

_- OooooooooOooOooOooh… Merci… Fayt… snif_

_Il lui tendit un mouchoir._

_- Allez, ne pleure pas. Tu n'as que quelques mois à attendre. Réussis tes examens, sois la première et rejoins-nous._

_- Promis… ?_

_- Promis. Nous serons sur Elicoor II. Nous t'attendrons. »_

_Elle le regarda et acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Avec mélancolie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire ses affaires._

**Chapitre 19 par Maria**

Cliff est parti tôt ce matin pour s'entraîner. Il était de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Je pense que c'est parce que pendant que je dormais, il m'a embrassée. C'est un profiteur.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je me repose. Il fait chaud, les oiseaux chantent et le soleil rayonne, c'est un véritable paradis depuis que la guerre est finie. Devrais-je arrêter d'écrire ? Notre aventure est finie. Enfin… notre aventure, mais pas ma vie. Non, je vais continuer. Ce sera le journal de ma vie.

_« Maria…_

_- Cliff, tu es rentré ?_

_- Yup, et j'ai une petite surprise pour toi._

_- Laqu…_

_Elle se retourna, en resta muette de surprise. Fayt. Ici. Présent. Seul. Une valise à la main._

_- Hé, je te l'avais pas dit. Il avait envoyé un message sur mon communicator pour que je te fasse une surprise. Maria, tu me reçois ?_

_- …………… Cinq sur cinq. Oh, Fayt !_

_Cliff sourit et s'adossa à la porte, regardant les deux jeunes amis se retrouver._

_- Fayt !_

_- Je suis de retour, Maria._

_- Fayt, oh… Fayt !_

_Elle ne réalisait pas tellement et ne faisait que dire son nom sans s'arrêter._

_- Hé, dit-il en riant, c'est bien moi. Je n'ai pas changé, en une semaine._

_- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Osa-t-elle demander._

_- Je me suis dit que si ta proposition tenait toujours, je pourrais venir. Venir vivre ici. Avec Cliff, et avec toi, Maria._

_- …Cliff, il faut que nous séparions les lits._

_- Vous dormiez ensemble ? S'étonna Fayt._

_- Quand j'étais nostalgique, oui. »_

_  
Elle lui fit faire la visite de la chambre. Cliff les suivait du regard en souriant._

**Chapitre 20 par Sophia**

Je suis dans le vaisseau spatial Tornado, celui de mon père, pour rejoindre Fayt, Maria et Cliff.

Ils m'appelaient souvent pour m'encourager. J'ai appris qu'après quelques temps, Maria et Cliff sont fiancés. Oui ! Eux ! Eux qui n'ont jamais eu de relations. Maria et Cliff sont ensemble ! Je sais que Fayt aimait beaucoup Maria… est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Quand je l'ai eu, seul, hier, je lui en ai parlé, il m'a répondu qu'il était heureux pour eux et qu'il prendrait le relais un jour, quand elle en aura marre. Il l'a dit en souriant. Fayt est si gentil. Maria a de la chance.

Je n'ai pas espéré avoir une chance avec Fayt dès qu'elle est apparue. C'était tout à fait le type de fille qui pouvait lui plaire, je suppose. Froide, mais gentille et bienveillante au fond d'elle, combattante et forte… un petit peu « multi personnalités »… mais moi… moi… je déteste me battre… je déteste voir du sang… et j'ai tout fait pour oublier cet épisode de ma vie…

Je n'aurais pas supporté cet enfer encore longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'étais soulagé quand Luther est mort ! Tout était réellement fini. Je croulais sous la joie. Je savais pourtant qu'elle n'allait pas être éternelle et dès que Fayt m'a dit qu'il rentrait avec moi, je savais que nous allions nous séparer. Il était obligé de rester ici. Car sa nouvelle vie était auprès d'eux.

Mais la mienne aussi.

**Chapitre 21 par Cliff**

Maria et moi sommes fiancés. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai bientôt quarante balais et des traits sur le front mais elle s'en fiche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et qu'elle voulait être avec moi pour l'instant. Et pas avec Fayt. Que mon pressentiment n'était pas exact.

Et elle m'a embrassée. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête.

Et notre première nuit fut divine. Je n'en dirais pas plus sinon elle va me tuer.

Fayt n'est pas triste ni déçu. Il est simplement heureux pour nous.

Sophia et lui s'entendent bien. Ils ne sont pas amoureux –du moins, Fayt lui a fait comprendre avant qu'elle arrive et elle n'a pas spécialement mal réagi. Elle était contente pour lui.

Mais je suppose qu'ils sont tous les deux déçus intérieurement. Tant pis, premier arrivé, premier servi.

Cliff, arrête de mettre des insanités sur mon journal.

Il n'y a aucune insanité.

Le dernier proverbe en est une.

Mais il est réel !

_Maria, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, se jeta sur Cliff –ce n'était pas son habitude-, le fit tomber par terre et la chaise avec._

_« Je t'ai coincé._

_- C'est sexy, comme position, fit-il en regardant dans le top de la jeune fille qui baillait._

_- Hum._

_- Allez, ne sois pas timide ! Nous sommes fiancés._

_- Cela fait au moins une quinzaine de fois que tu le dis. Tu es si heureux que ça ?_

_- Ah… peut-être. Pas toi ?_

_- Si. Même plus que toi. Cliff, laisse-moi me relever, fit-elle en essayant de dégager ses bras de l'emprise des mains de l'homme._

_- Il n'en est absolument pas question._

_Il l'embrassa puis commença à enlever son tee-shirt._

_- La porte est-elle fermée ? Lui murmura-t-il._

_- Oui._

_- Ah, finalement tu es consentante._

_- Même si je ne l'étais pas, ça ne changerait rien, marmonna-t-elle._

_- Mais ça te plaît._

_- Cliff, ne changeras-tu donc jamais ?_

_- Je lutte contre la rouille ma chérie._

_- Tu es loin d'être rouillé, surtout « à ce moment » précis._

_- C'est vrai que je suis un pro comme tu as pu le constater. Tu n'as pas pu dormir, avoue.»_

_Ils se mirent à rire et Cliff porta Maria jusqu'au lit._

* * *

**_Si je savais écrire sur l'amour je te dirais mes blessures  
J'en remplirais des pages, j'en taguerais des murs.  
Mais ces maux-là ne viennent pas sur le papier  
Moi j'écris mes doutes et mes plus gros regrets.  
Ecrire sur toi, sur mon amour sans saveur  
Je ne trouve pas les phrases pour exprimer ma douleur.  
Pour libérer mon coeur et apaiser mes larmes  
Il me faut plus que des mots en guise d'armes._**

**_Si je savais écrire sur l'amour je te dirais pourquoi je t'aime  
Je parlerais de tes erreurs de ce qui fait que j't'aime quand même.  
Sur toi je ferais des rimes, des vers et des sonnets  
Si ma plume pouvait décrire ce qui est beau et aimé.  
J'étalerais sur le papier des lettres assez belles pour te décrire  
Et avec j'écrirais un hymne à ta douceur, une ode à tes sourires.  
J'imaginerais des mots pour parler de ce que j'aime chez toi  
Même s'il n'en existe pas assez pour dire comment je t'aime et pourquoi._**

**_Si je savais écrire sur l'amour mes larmes couleraient sur le papier  
En pensant à ce que je te demande et que tu ne peux me donner.  
Mes mots saigneraient en parlant de vos mains liées  
Mes rimes seraient en pleurs en évoquant vos longs baisers.  
Ecrire sur cet amour qui ne verra sans doute jamais le jour  
Pour prolonger mes rêves et t'aimer pour toujours.  
Avec ma plume et mon papier je tâcherais de représenter  
Les mots que je n'arrive pas à prononcer et qui doivent rester cachés._**

**_Si je savais écrire sur l'amour j'écrirais sur toi  
Si je savais écrire sur l'amour je te parlerais de moi  
Mes mots nous réuniraient, nous enlaceraient  
Et cet amour deviendrait plus que de simples mots sur du papier._**

**_Si je savais écrire sur l'amour je ferais ton portrait._**

* * *

_**Mes lèvres sont comme paralysées**_

_**Par ces mots qui sont si désirés**_

_**J'ai peur de ne pouvoir t'accorder**_

_**Ce que tu as mérité**_

_**Je peux facilement le penser**_

_**Ou l'écrire sur un papier**_

_**Mais c'est difficile de te le dire**_

_**Pour moi tu es mon avenir**_

_**J'aimerais continuer sur la route de la vie avec toi**_

_**J'aimerais te regarder sourire avec moi**_

_**Profiter de ces doux instants sans avoir peur**_

_**Est la chose qui me tient le plus à cœur**_

_**J'espère que tu souriras quand j'évoquerais le passé**_

_**Toutes ces choses que nous avons traversées**_

_**C'est si dur de ne pas se retourner**_

_**Pour ne pas regretter ce qui devait être effacé**_

_**Pourtant le futur c'est dans longtemps**_

_**J'y pense alors que nous pouvons périr à chaque instant**_

_**Perdre ma vie n'est pas intéressant**_

_**Perdre la tienne serait si désolant**_

_**Tout ce que je pense, tout ce que j'essaie exprimer**_

_**N'arrive pas à mes lèvres, c'est si dur de te regarder**_

_**Je pense à ses choses, je n'ai le courage de te le dire**_

_**Ce n'est néanmoins que mon désir**_

_**Il faut que je résume ces phrases, il faut te le dire**_

_**Quelque chose qui saura te redonner le sourire**_

_**Si je voudrais résumer tout ce poème**_

_**Je dirai tout simplement « je t'aime »**_

**_Fin_**

Hé oui… il n'y aura pas de quatrième chapitre. Tristes ? Arf. Qui lira cette fic ? Mes amis, alors qu'ils ne connaissent SOTTEOT que de nom ? De rares fans (pas de moi, de SOTTEOT TT)?

En tout cas… je voulais dire à tous ceux qui me lisent, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic et que j'ai pris un réelle plaisir à la commencer comme à la finir.

D'ailleurs, je vais me mettre sur un one-shot juste après avoir fini les commentaires.

La première chanson vient en plein milieu de la fic pour marquer l'interlude qui pourtant n'est pas longue, mais je voulais bien marquer la séparation. Elle est tirée (oui, accrochez-vous bien) du premier O.S.T. de Pokémon, « Attrapez-les tous ! », et s'appelle « Le temps est venu ». Je la trouve très jolie… bon, l'O.S.T. dont elle est tirée ne veut rien dire !

Et vi, vous avez remarqué que vous avez eu droit à DEUX poèmes pour marquer la fin de cette fic que j'aurais continué volontiers mais pour quoi faire lol ? Enfin bref. Le premier « Si je savais écrire sur l'amour » est de Marie, je ne dirai pas son nom de famille par respect, c'est une amie à Emilie la Moutonnette Marronnette )

Le second est de moi et s'appelle tout simplement « Je t'aime » (il n'était pas fait pour cette fic ptdr '), ça se reconnaît assez facilement. On m'a dit que j'avais un style particulier T.T'

Je vous avoue que le couple initial de « This is our story » est Fayt et Maria, la plupart l'auront deviné dès le début. Rien qu'en voyant le résumé, pour ceux de ! Finalement, il a dérapé en Cliff et Maria… ce n'est pas plus mal, à vrai dire. La prochaine fic sera un Maria et Fayt, et j'en ferai une autre parallèlement sur Cliff et Fayt (un yaoi, donc) que je demanderai à quelqu'un de pas trop surbooké de traduire en anglais pour un peu « augmenter » ma côte de popularité chez les fans de ce couple chibi kawaii D !

Alors je vous dis à très bientôt, dans, qui sait ? Un nouvel épisode de « This is our story » ou une autre de mes fics ! Je vous remercie aussi de m'avoir lue !

**Goodbye and XxX à tous !**

**Kana.**


End file.
